


Day 1

by Pink_Unicorn



Category: 19 - Fandom, 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Unicorn/pseuds/Pink_Unicorn
Summary: A slice of life of what He Tian and She Li would look like together.
Relationships: He Tian/She Li (19 Days)
Kudos: 10





	Day 1

His steps were fast as he ran through the hallways of the highschool.

He needed to hurry if he wanted to survive this day. 

"Move!" He shouted at a girl when they bumped shoulders. She almost fell down, but kept steady. 

"What is wrong with him?" Her friend asked as she hugged her. 

Mo's breathing became loud gasps when he climbed down the stairs. 

When he reached the last step, he looked up and there he was, looking down at him. 

His pale hair was covering one of his yellow, cold, eyes. As cold as his blood. 

Mo's eyes widened in horror and turned around to keep running away from that beast. 

She Li came slowly down the stairs. Step by step, taking his time. 

Mo could run, but not hide. 

Little Mo had fucked it up. And he knew it. 

Just a moment ago, he was with him and the rest of the guys, witnessing how She Li was coming down on that boy. 

He was the center of attention since She Li was reprimanding him for taking money that belonged to the crew. 

She Li had the boy against the wall and was about to rip off his head when Mo couldn't stand it anymore. 

Out of instinct, he had jumped in front of She Li to stop him. 

He didn't like that. 

But Mo was there already, grabbing his hand, frozen because of those yellow eyes. 

Things crumbled between them no matter how much Mo begged him to leave the boy alone.

But although the boy was crying and whining against the wall, She Li wouldn't stop. 

He couldn't stop. 

The knife She Li was about to use on that boy, he used it on Mo by cutting his hand in a quick movement. 

All Mo could do was to push She Li and the rest of the guys away from him and run like hell. 

But She Li wouldn't let him go that easy. Now he was after him.

Mo ran towards the backyard not noticing He Tian was standing near the building surrounded by girls as a bunch of bees over fresh honey. 

"He Tian, what's your favorite animal?" 

"All of them."

"Do you like dogs?"

"I love dogs." He replied smiley.

He Tian's eyes were set immediately on the red haired running across the yard in front of him as if a demon was chasing him.

Maybe it was a demon after all. 

He noticed She Li following him slowly. 

Something was wrong.

When Mo turned on the left, he stumbled on a rock and fell on the ground. His palms burned when they hit the ground in order to save his face from smashing against the dirt. 

He was exhausted. There was no more air into his lungs. 

And he was trapped, there was a wall right in front of him. 

When he looked back, he found She Li approaching. 

His hands were into his pockets and his hair over one eye. 

"If you are willing to pay for the money that boy stole from us, then you owe me...how are you gonna pay me back?" 

"I'm sorry!" Mo hurried to answer. 

"Why don't you ask me?" A male voice spoke behind. 

She Li turned around to find a really tall, dark haired boy with eyes as fierce as a lion's. 

If looks could kill, She Li would be dead by now. 

"Do I know you?" The white haired wondered, scanning the other from head to toe and back. Damn, he was tall. "Oh! Yes, you're the new student. Arrived a few weeks ago, ain't that right?" 

"You seem to know a lot."

"I got eyes everywhere."

Mo looked from one to the other and understood that if there was a chance to escape from that monster, it was this. 

He stood up and ran away from there, finding He Tian's eyes and thanking him silently. 

He Tian's eyes went darker. 

"You're the school bully, She Li."

"I didn't know I was famous."

"Just for the wrong reasons."

"You let my prey escape. Now you owe me."

"Come cover me." He Tian crossed his arms over his chest and the other's lips pulled in a faint smile. 

This was getting interesting. 

She Li walked slowly towards him until they were both face to face. 

He Tian was much taller, but She Li didn't know what fear was. 

"Stop messing with Mo, he is not one of your 'preys' to pick on him."

"I don't see your name on him either."

"I'm warning you." 

"I'm so scared." 

Soon, both of them were moving slowly in a circle, orbiting around each other. 

He Tian's patience ran out. 

"Then I hope you are ready for this." He felt like murdering that bastard right here and now. 

His fist was faster than his thoughts when it hit against She Li's face and threw him down on the ground. 

But She Li had caught a grip of his shirt, pulling him down with him and both of them ended up rolling in the ground. 

She Li wasn't scared to hit him back over and over again. He had fought guys bigger than He Tian in the past. 

But the new boy was strong, very strong. 

He Tian ended up straddling on him and She Li beneath him. His big hand was wrapped around the other's strong neck. 

He felt when She Li gulped. 

He Tian was about to drop his fist on the other's eye when suddenly, there was something sharp against his neck. He froze in his place. 

She Li smiled with bloody lips. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" 

She Li couldn't stop staring those fierce dark eyes, there was fire in them. 

It was amusing. 

"Hey hey! Stop! Separate you two!"  
A teacher came running at them.

She Li hid the knife immediately.

He Tian moved away but not without noticing when She Li's shirt lifted and some thick scars showed around his navel. 

The white haired boy stood up and He Tian looked away with a serious face. 

"Both of you to the principal's office now." 

*****

"Hey He Tian, we're going to down town for dinner, wanna come? Redhead will be there!" JianYi shouted as he passed walking with XiXi and Mo. 

"I'll catch you later. I'm...busy."   
He was holding a broom. 

JianYi was confused. 

"Didn't you hear?" XiXi touched his shoulder. "He Tian got punished for fighting."

"What?" JianYi couldn't believe it. "how come? Aren't you one of the best students in the entire school?"

"Nobody's perfect." He Tian replied with smiley eyes. 

Mo shrugged. He knew why He Tian had been punished. He felt guilty because of that. 

"Alright! Guess we'll see you later!" JianYi and XiXi walked away. 

Mo stayed behind. 

"I-Im sorry..." He apologized. 

He tian rubbed his head. "Don't be. Go have fun with the guys little Mo."

He Tian saw him walk away and reach the other's. Then he dropped the broom and walked the opposite direction. 

Minutes later, on the other side of the yard....

When She Li raised his eyes, he found himself alone. 

He had been sweeping the ground for the last couple hours. There was already a bunch of leaves gathered together ready for He Tian to do his part, but he hadn't showed up yet. 

He dropped the broom and went to look for that guy. 

He Tian was playing basketball with a couple students. 

He didn't seem to care too much for cleaning. He seemed happy and entertained. 

It was unerving. 

She Li walked towards the court and caught the ball before a boy could get it. 

He Tian straightened up. He knew trouble was coming. She Li was trouble himself. 

"Hey..can...can you give it back?" Asked one of the students. 

She Li held He Tian's stare in silence. He took out a knife and in a quick clean movement, he stabbed the ball. 

It deflated like a popped balloon. 

"Playtime is over. Come clean the yard."

The other students slowly backed up before running away from there. 

She Li walked back to the yard. 

He Tian looked around, there was no one to keep playing. So he had no other choice but to follow the little snake. 

Once they were there, She Li offered the other the broom but when He Tian was about to take it, She Li threw it over the wall, outside the school, towards the street. 

"Oops, it slipped." 

He Tian pushed him against the wall and with a killer look, he whispered low. "You're pushing your luck."

"Say that again." She Li was holding a small knife below the other's jaw, starting digging the tip in. 

They stayed like that for long minutes. The wind blowing the leaves of the trees were the only sound breaking the silence around. 

Then He Tian let go and She Li did the same. 

"We can't keep like this." He Tian stepped back. 

"You're right. There is no place in this school for both of us. I'm out." She Li walked away but not before kicking the bunch of dry leaves he himself had gathered, leaving a total mess for He Tian to pick up. 

"You missed a spot." 

He Tian's scary look was there again. But She Li didn't seem to be affected by it like the rest of 'normal' people. 

It was confusing. 

He Tian fisted his hands so hard around the broom's stick that he broke it. 

He just wished it was She Li's neck. 

That guy drove him crazy.


End file.
